Dangerous Temptations
by swac twilight14
Summary: "There are different types of temptations...and mine is a dangerous one." "And how can you say that?" "Because who I am and who I'm not" Sonny Monroe was just an ordinary girl...or is she?
1. Promo

**Hey guys, I hope you read this.. I'm pretty excited about this one.. its my first time doing a story about crime :)) so R&R! I'm gonna post the promo and the first chapter now ****J**

"Don't trus-trust-" was the last words that came out from her mouth

**She was just a girl…**

"Sonny? Sonny are you alright?" asked her friend

"Yeah… just, just afraid of sh-sharp objects"

**But not an ordinary girl**

"I.. don't remember anything from my childhood" she lied

"Really now?"

"Yeah.. and..everywhere I go.. death follows"

**But is it really her fault?**

"No…no. It can't be! "

**Dangerous Temptations**

**Coming at your computers ASAP**

**Hope you read it! **

**-swac twilight14**


	2. Beware

**and this is the first chapter!**

**I don't own anything except the plot**

Mrs. Robinsons was watching _Late show with David_when she heard a terrible scream, she took her crane and went to the window as fast as she can, she looked outside and saw the shadow of two people, one lying on the ground and the other stabbing the person with some kind of pointy stick.

She quickly took her phone and called 911

"_911, what's your emergency"_

"I saw someone being murdered right now!" whispered Mrs. Robinsons

"_Okay Ma'am, we'll send someone there.. Whatever you do.. Do not go outside"_

Mrs. Robinsons ignored the warning and went out, the killer stopped stabbing the poor person and looked at Mrs. Robinsons, the killer wiped the weapon it was holding and threw it away, with one last kick of the victim, the killer ran away, Mrs. Robinsons quickly went to the victim… it's a teenage girl, she picked the head up and put pressure to her tummy

"It'll be alright, sweetie" she cooed "The police and the ambulance are on their way" she tried to smile. The girl looked at her and said

"D-don't.. trus-trust-" she took deep breaths

"Who dear? Who?"

"D-dont trust-" and that's where she died, Mrs. Robinsons bit back a tear as the sirens of police cars and ambulances were heard

"Ma'am" said one officer, "step away from the body please" Mrs. Robinsons obeyed.

"What happened ma'am" asked another officer

"Well, I was watching the show I like, like I do every day, then I heard screaming.. then I saw her and the killer.. I can't Identify the killer though... I can't see from afar... after I called you I went out and the killer ran away, I didn't know the gender because all I see is their shadow… her last words were 'Don't trust'-"

"Sonny!" In the other side of California, there was Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart… Annalisa's best friends.. they had a sleep over at Sonny's and Annalisa's house

"What?" answered Sonny sleepily

"Your phone kept on ringing!" said Tawni annoyed, Sonny's phone rang again and she answered it

"Hello?" said Sonny

"_Hello good morning may I speak to Sonny Monroe?"_

"Speaking"

"_Yes, I'm officer John Clark of LAPD, can you please have some time for our interview later?"_

"I'm sorry.. my schedule is busy for today as well as for the next three days.. can we do it now on the phone?"

"_Yes, I guess we can do that"_

"Okay.. may I ask why?"

"_Annalisa Gonzaga was found dead yesterday at the northern side of the town and you were the last person she contacted… so do you know what might've happened to her?"_Sonny stayed silent.. she couldn't believe that her best friend is dead.. they just had a party yesterday

"_Hello?"_

"_Ms. Monroe are you there?"_

"Sorry, yes, yes I am.."

"_Do you?"_

"No I'm sorry, no"

"_Does she have any enemies or something?"_

"No I don't think so"

"_Okay, thank you for your time Ms. Have a good day and we are terribly sorry for your loss, we promise to do anything we can to give her justice"_

"Wait.. we did hang out with two men at the bar.. then she said they'll just walk together and that's the last time that I saw her.. I didn't know the man and I can't remember him because I was drunk"

"_Oh.. that's a big help. Thank you. Have a nice day"_

"Okay bye" she ended the call

"Who was that?" said Tawni

"A-Anna's dead" Sonny said, Tawni sat down

"H-how?" Tawni started to comfort Sonny

"I think she was murdered" Sonny began to sob

"I shouldn't have left her with that man" she said

"Shh.. want to stay at my house tonight?" Tawni offered

"Th-that would be nice" said Sonny

"Lets skip school and work today, you cool with that?" Tawni said, sonny nodded and hugged Tawni

"She's dead"

**The end of the first chapter! How'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Should I stop or continue?**

**Review please! Sorry for the short chapter by the way.. this is just a short story.. maybe 13-15 chapters tops.. anyways, I still hope you stick with this :)**

**-swac twilight14**


	3. Of

**Hey guys.. :) another chap for you**

**I still don't own anything :(**

Sonny's POV

"Here we go" Tawni said letting me enter her apartment

"You live alone?" I asked

"Yeah pretty much" she answered "You hungry?" she said

"No..yeah" I answered.. my friend died yesterday.. we can't have her body because we are not her family and Tawni and I can't visit her because our money's not enough to go to her hometown and that our finals is coming.

"Okay, lets go to the kitchen" I followed her and she let me sit down the table, she set up the table and placed the chopping board in front of me..

Oh no.. I didn't told Tawni that I'm afraid of knives.. I don't know why, but I just am

"T-tawn" I stuttered, but its too late, she placed the French knife in front of me

"Sonny? Sonny are you alright?"

"Yeah...just, just afraid of sh-sharp objects" I answered. The smell of the cold metal that chopped different kinds of food ran through my nose, I shaking-ly reach for the French knife in front of me, in hope that I'll be able to handle it, but, no. I'm still afraid. My friend screams my name and before I could answer her... everything went black

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

The victim grunted as the killer push the knife deeper and deeper into the victim's body, the killer smiled as the smell of blood and metal mixed together ran through the killer's nose. The Killer can't control oneself. The victim jumped on the back but the killer sent the victim flying and landing on the table. The victim took deep breaths and crawled away as the killer watched. The victim reached for the door only to be stabbed in the back, the victim grabbed enough strength to set the killer flying across the floor, the victim was about to reach the door when all of the victim's strength had drained out and the victim fell into a deep slumber

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I woke up with my head throbbing.. I slowly stood up and I was near the couch and the glass table was broken, I looked beside me and there she was. Tawni Hart. Lying down in a pool of blood, I screamed

The neighbor quickly opened his door and looked at me

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I- I d-don't know.. I fainted… the door was open..I woke up and she was dead… dead" I cried

"Shh, come here girl,I'll call the police and an ambulance" I nodded and took a last look at Tawni, she got stabbed twice, on the spinal cord and the neck, and I have a large cut on my head and shoulders.

The police men came and from the couch of the neighbor's apartment , I watched as Tawni's body is being carried off by gurney with monitors attached to her

"Name please?" The officer asked

"Alison Monroe" I gave him my real name

"Do you know what happened?"

"No.. I fainted.. the last thing I remembered was Tawni and I were gonna make some food, then I fainted and when I woke up, the door was open, the table was in pieces and she was dead" I started to cry

"Help me.. I think we're being stalked.. yesterday Anna died and now Tawni… I maybe next.. please help me" I cried

"We'll do anything, we promise. Your friend will live" said the police man, the paramedic called me and let me in the ambulance and there he treated my wounds.

"I forgot to say this. There are security cameras in Tawni's apartment.. maybe you can look at the footage" I said to the police man that came with us

"We already did, but we think that the killer's been stalking you because wired were cut the moment you stood up and you and your friend walked out the door" my eyes started to water

"S-stalked?" I said, he nodded

"Don't worry, we promise to protect you" I nodded in return as the ambulance slow to a stop and we were in the hospital.

**~Dangerous Temptations**

I don't know if Tawni has a family.. she lives alone and I've known her for onl three months.. she doesn't talk about anyone but herself.. I don't know who to call…who I can cry to

"Tawni Hart" the doctor said, I stood up and looked at him.. he has blue eyes and blond hair.. he looks gorgeous, but I'm not supposed to think about that

"Hello, My name is Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm Tawni's doctor, she's alive and okay but… she's in a coma right now. You can speak to her tomorrow, she won't be able to move because she's paralyzed, the stab wound on her spinal column was the reason why she's paralyzed.. I don't know yet if it could be treated or not" Chad said

"Okay, thanks Doctor" I said

"You need a cast for that.." He said

"No thank you, I'm fine" I smiled

"Okay.. do you need anything?" He asked, I quirked a brow at him

"No thank you, I'm fine" I repeated

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are needed in room 304" the announcer said

"Doctor?" I said

"Chad.. you can call me Chad, after all our age is not that different, I'm twenty eight by the way, I'm new that's why I only handle minor accidents" He smiled, I bit back a laugh

He's flirting with me

"Yeah.. nice to know that, Chad…" I said, he stared at me and smiled and slowly swayed side to side

"Yeah" he answered

He's cute yes, but he's needed somewhere

"Chad?"

"What? Wow my name sounds good from your lips" he laughed

"You're needed somewhere" I said

"Oh I am" he said trying to sound cool while straightening his lab coat

"I am? I am!" he said when he realized that he is needed somewhere, then ran away

Doctor Chad is weird,.. and cute

**Finally a good day for Sonny? XD another short chapter.. I'm sorry as I said this is just a short chapter**

**Bye!**

**-swac twilight14**


	4. Sharp

**Hey guys.. :) another chap for you okay sorry it took a while for me to update.. but, here you go!**

**I still don't own anything :(**

Sonny's POV

I woke up and streched at the hospital couch, I looked around and saw Tawni looking at me, I gave her a smile and stood up, he eyes became wide

"Hey Tawn," I said and patted her hands, she shook her hands and started on screaming as if she were trying to say something to me the nurse came in

"Tawn, are you okay?" I was about to touch her forehead when the nurse came in

"I'm sorry Ms. Monroe, its time for Ms. Hart to take a bath, you can go now, well just contact you if any progress happens" Nurse Camille said, I nodded and smiled at her

"Okay, thank you" I looked at Tawni and hold her hand "Stay safe Tawn" I said, she started to 'scream' at me but the nurse covered her face and injected something on her dextrose that made her fall asleep instantly, I walked outside the room and then my phone vibrated, I answered it

"Hello?" I said

"_Ms. Monroe!_" an angry tone came

"Marshall! Hey! How are you-" My boss said but he cut me off

"_I'd been serving the customers for three days now, You and Ms Hart are nowhere to be seen, you both are fired!_" I can feel him rub his semi balled head with his blankie. Marshall loves me and Tawni, we're his best employers.. we never miss a day.. but we did because of our tutors and the accident that happened

"Mr. Pike, please let me explain"

"_You better humor me Sonny._" I swallowed

"Well.. uh.. something happened..?" I said sheepishly and that wasn't good

"_FIRED!_" then the line went dead

I lost my job... I sobbed in the chair until someone offered me a hankie

"Hey Sonny, what's the problem?" I know that voice, its Chad

"I got no job, no home, no friends! what more can I loose...?" I said sarcastically

"Would you like me to help? " I smiled

"Thanks for the offer " I said sincerely "What I need now is a job "

"If I was the head here, I'd give you one" he said

"Dr. Chad-"

"Chad, remember? you can call me Chad" he corrected

"Right. Sorry, Chad... stop hitting on me okay? I thank you for that.. but I'm not interested in dating yet so.. maybe next time?" I said politely

"Oh. Sure, sure, sorry too, for uh...hitting on you" He said

I smiled and gave him a card

"My name is Alison.. but most people call me Sonny, my number's there below the red inked number, the green one. I hope to hear from you next time" I said

"You got my word Sonny" he smiled

"Dr. Chad, you're needed in room 207" he was paged again

"I gotta go.. bye Sonny" he smiled, I nodded as a good bye and sat down again

**Sorry for the short chapter, after days of waiting for an upload, i hope you still read this :)) plus, I had a serious author's block so... yeah..**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Objects Because

**Hey guys.. :) another chap for you okay sorry it took a while for me to update.. but, here you go!**

**I still don't own anything :(**

Chad's POV **(Yay Chaddy!)**

I covered Chareymon Roe's body, I'm searching about a rare disease... Doctor Richard asked me to do it, he told me that one body which was preserved over nine years, died because of the desease...or Phobia rather. I'm being observed now, behind that double sided mirror was Dr. Richard, Dr. Alvin and Dr. Josh. They're the directors or what you say, the "Head" doctor. They can make me a real Doctor, I'm just a trainee for now, but I already graduated, and and I sure do wish that I'll impress them.

"Okay" I started to hide the body of Chareymon and faced them or myself rather.

"So the body that I've inspected died because of relapse of his old habit which is of course, cutting." I breathed "He has Aichmophobia that is pronounced 'ik-mō-fō′bē-ă' "I used quotation marks then I continued

"Is a kind of specific phobia, the morbid fear of sharp things, such as pencils, needles, knives, a pointing finger, or even the sharp end of an umbrella. It is derived from the Greek aichmē or point and phobos or fear. This fear may also be referred to as belonephobia or enetophobia." I pulled out the body again and pointed the parts of his arms where there are lots of stitch scars "Sometimes this general term is used to refer to what is more specifically called fear of needles, or needle phobia. Fear of needles is the extreme and irrational fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles" I pushed the body back in and pulled the white board, turn the lights off and started my presentation, I used fake actors on my mini movie

"This is a video of my theory on how he died" The video started with Chareymon fighting with his family, I paused the video "In this part of the video, Mr. Roe is fighting with his family, which leads to depression.. and that's where the alcohol and cutting starts" I played the video, shows that Chareymon sat in the bar...

By the end of the video, it shows that Chareymon marched down to his basement- where they found his body- and sat on his chair, the basement's full of sharp objects, knives, swords, blade, needles and more, he took one and stick it to his skin, which got him scared and took another and one after the other till he bleed to death, "in this part, this is where the victim is starting to panic, he doesn't know what to do because of the sharp object in his hand" the last part is where the police had found him.

"And that is where I finish this project" I said, I waited for their response patiently.

"Chad... that presentation was..." my heart skip a beat

"Great! It explained everything about him, you even got our theory on how he died" I smiled and thanked them...

Later that day Dr. Richard called me to his office and offered me a job that changed my life completly

His job

Sonny's POV

I woke up and stretched be back ache, its been two weeks since the incident and Tawni won't take her medicines now that we're home.

"Tawn please," I plead as I hold the cap of one of her medicine bottles filled with capsules and tablets for her to take

"Muh!" She answered no, I guess, that's the only process Tawni had achieved; she can open her mouth lightly and make grunts. moans and other noise but no words.

"Please Tawni, you need this" shit, I added mentally. I understand why Tawni doesn't drink her medicines, its too big for one gulp but Chad- Dr. Chad- said that she's supposed to take all medicines at ones...

"Open your damn mouth Tawni Hart!" I grew more impatient

"Muh! Muh muh muh moo!" That's what she answered, I can't understand it but she's telling me something or... trying to shout at me for something I did

"Uhmh!" she started to sob and I panicked

"Tawn! Why? Hey where does it hurt?" I touched her hand, she looked at it and glared at my hand

"Uhmh! Uhmh hib uhm nahe" I didnt understand it, but she cried so I hugged her

"Its okay Tawn, their searching for the killer" she shook, poor girl traumatized, my phone rang and I answered it

"Hello?" I said

_"Hi.. uhh Sonny?"_

"Yes?"

_"Hey this is Chad, I was wondering if..you know, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

"Wow, hi uh Chad... I'm so sorry but I have to decline right now, Tawni has no process yet, so maybe next time?"

_"Oh, okay, I understand"_ he's voice sounded sad _–Dr. Chad you're needed in room 309-_the background said

"You're needed Chad"

_"Yeah I am.. bye Sonny, take care"_and that's where the line went off

I blushed. It's the first time anybody has ever asked me out, I'm very flattered but i can't be distcrated right now, I looked at Tawni and found her asleep. I yawned and crashed on the couch.

**~DT~**

_He slowly opens the basement's door and slowly walked in, cherishing every moment of my fear, as his leather boots makes a creaking sound at the wooden board. He left me down here in the basement and left me nothing but cold and dusts, I cough silently, hoping my daddy wouldn't hear me. "Alison" He called, I shivered at the sound of my name, he then began on humming my favorite song my Mommy used to sing to me, the "Mocking Bird" song, his voice was deep, which made the song creepy "Come out come out where ever you are Sonny" I silently sobbed, you see my daddy didn't kill people... intentionally_

_"There you are!" I screamed, I grabbed the nearest object I could find, which was a rusty small knife and did what I had to do, I stabbed my Daddy, the knife hit his chest and blood flow immediately, getting the smell and stain of his blood everywhere, he grabbed my hair and slashed my face with Rex-his French knife-, he put all of his uncapped injections and put it in one big box, he tried to catch me-probably to throw me down there- so I kicked his face, pushed him with all force I can get, making him trip on his tool box , he fell and grabbed the box but it fell on him, he screamed and I ran upstairs and locked the door and ran away till I started feeling dizzy and that's where everything turned black._

**~DT~**

I woke up with sweat everywhere. A bad dream. I had a bad dream, I sighed, I looked at the clock, it read "7:30 PM" in red light. I walk to the bathroom, I stripped and started to take a bath

**And that's it for now! Its summer here in my country soooo expect a new chapter soon ****J****)**


	6. The

**Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating for months! I just need to organize my college applications and I need your prayers! Please pray for me to pass on my exam because it's my dream school ****J**

**Anyways, I don't own SWAC (If I did SWAC would have season 5 by now xD)**

Sonny POV

I visited Tawni earlier and saw Chad again and this time when he asked me to have at least one date with him, I finally said yes.

It's been two months since Tawni's accident and all she can do was blubber, one time when the police tried to question her she kept pointing at me so the police referred to me. It was awkward because all I can remember is the part where I fainted and here I woke up with my right hand wounded. They said that they have a lead, a guy named James Condor, he was Tawni's ex boyfriend and had been indicted because of several reasons but he bailed out of jail. I thanked the police and went to Tawni.

"Hey Tawn, remember James?" Tawni looks at me, not blinking or anything but she just stared at me

"Well he's the lead of the police. Maybe he wanted to kill you because you dumped him beside the dumpster and left him there to rot" I laughed at my own joke and she didn't even gave me a smile, I cleared my throat and Chad enters

"Good morning Sonny" he stared at me

"Hey Chad, I have a question" He tuck a hair behind my ears and I blushed

"What s it?" he smiled

"Is it normal for Tawni to stare at me like….I don't know, like I killed a bunny or something" I rubbed my hand together and braced for his answer

"That's a possibility"

"But why?"

"You see, Tawni experienced a near death experience, she may have attacks or stare at people like they murdered her because she'd been traumatized. Imagine this; your parents, siblings, friends and other relatives don't hurt you then this random person attacks you for no reason and left you for dead, what would you feel?"

"Ohh" I stared into nothing "So Tawni is traumatized that's why she can't respond to any tests or treatments you do?"

"That would be correct, yes"

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, please bring your report to your advisers, thank you_"

"I gotta go Sonny, see you tonight" he said and he ran away…like a girl again, I hid my chuckle and faced Tawni, I held her hand and smiled at her

"I'm gonna help you help you get through this" a tear left her eyes and I wiped it.. "Shh, its okay" I reassured her.

"But not tonight, I'm sorry. I'm going on a date tonight" I smiled at her and she did nothing but stare at me again

Chad's POV

"Ten minutes til the shift over!" I said, I booked a place to this special restaurant where I wll have my first date with Sonny. A real girl. _Finally._

Sonny's POV

"Can I ask you something?" Chad said, I swallowed my lemon chicken and nodded, we're here at some French restaurant near the hospital and I'm feeling all girly and _fancy_

Non of my past boyfriends-okay you caught me, I never had any boys in my life, I'm too picky.

"Why didn't you want to…go on a date with me these past months, I hope you won't be offended, I'm not saying that girls fall head over hills for me when I ask them out or anything, I'm just curious"

"Oh" I thought for a second "Don't you think I'm weird?" Chad stared at me and chuckled

"Hell no, you wanna see weird? Look at this boy" he took his wallet out and pull out one picture with the nerdy boy

"That was me, I only reached puberty at the age of nineteen. I was a late bloomer, no girl would want to come near me, I used to be called 'Awtkas' it sound like outcast but they replaced out with 'aw' because I was so clumsy, everywhere I go I say 'aw' as in ouch. Every time I ask a girl out, she would laugh at my face!" He ranted

"No Chad, don't you think its weird that when you asked me all those questions about my child hood, I can't answer something?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yes, but that's expected from an orphan" he said coolly

"What?" I said

"I said that-" I cut him off

"Yes I know what you said but I just can't believe that you thought that I'm an orphan" I began to chuckle

"You weren't?"

"No! I'm not an orphan" I laughed for a second and calmed myself down

"Then why cant you answer our questions?" I became serious

"I.. don't remember anything from my childhood" I lied

_"Alison" He called, I shivered at the sound of my name_

"Really now?" Chad said

_There you are!" I screamed, I grabbed the nearest object I could find, which was a rusty small knife and did what I had to do, I stabbed my Daddy, the knife hit his chest and blood flow immediately, getting the smell and stain of his blood everywhere_

"Yeah.. and..everywhere I go.. death follows" he became serious with me now

"What...?"

"Its just...well I think that its not just a coincidence that two of my friends died when I'm with them and I'm left with small scars and bruises while they are left with thirty eight percent chance in living"

"Sonny, that doesnt mean that death follows you. The Police men told us that they suspect one guy that's been following you remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"Sonny. Death is not following you, and if he is, Doctor Chaddy is here to protect you" that made me smile

"Chaddy?" he blushed a little

"Yeah, that's what my mom used to call me. I know its weird" he grinned

"I'll tell you what's weird, I'm afraid of sharp objects!"

"Sharp objects? You got the same case my patient have. But that patient is dead; he cut himself till he bled to death!"

"Oh god, this sweet and sour pork is not that pleasing to my eyes anymore" I laughed

"Oh where are my manners? I'm so sorry, let's forget the blood thing" he chuckled and he stared at me

"You're so beautiful Sonny" I smiled at his comment and took a sip out of my champagne


	7. One

**Another update :****)) Yay me!**

Sonny POV

"_Sonny run!" Tawni said_

"_Tawn?" I squinted my eyes and saw he running towards me_

"_Sonny run!"  
>"Tawn! You're well! I can't believe it" then I got the good look at her<em>

"_SONNY RUN!"_

I woke up with Tawni looking at me

"Hey Tawn.. I had a bad dream" Tawni's eyes softened

"Can I hug you?" Tawni nodded

"Oh Tawni… I miss your voice" Tawni smiled at me

"The police men are here again" said the nurse when as she enters the room. Tawni pointed at me again. The nurse was new she was about or age and was skinny but she didn't smile like the others, she loves to scowl…I think.

"I think they know who to ask this time Tawn" I smiled at her

"I'll be right back" Tawni gave me a smile and I went my own way

"Ms Monroe, we have good news and bad news" My eyes got wide

"What?"

"We have your killer" oh thank god

"But?" he smirked at me

"But we can't get _her_ yet" her…?

"Her?" The police men showed me a picture of a blonde girl

"Who's she?"

"Her name is Mel..she uhh she was a _friend_ of Ms Hart back in their high school days…"

"Tawni has a friend? She was mean" I laughed

"Yes..uhh by friend we mean Tawni used to bully her"

"Oh" They showed me a picture of one girl

"She's Mel… we found some of her death threat letters to Ms. Hart and re studied the security cameras from Ms. Hart's apartment and we saw her there an hour before you and Ms. Hart's traumatic accident. We realized that she's the one who's been following you around and not James Conroy. " Then I started to realize it… the nurse from our room was Mel

"Sir please, I think I saw her at Tawni's room earlier… She was disguised as a nurse" The police men took out his gun and we bashed into Tawni's room

"Sir, you have no right to enter-" Chad started but as soon as he saw Tawni on the floor he hugged me

"What happened?" he asked the police

"It seems like Mel injected some poison to Ms. Hart's dextrose" No… I sobbed silently

"I-I shouldn't have left her" Chad kept on whispering something at me but I don't seem to hear anything.

Tawni's dead. And I'm gonna hunt Mel to avenge my best friend.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! And sorry for killing Tawni **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
